Cinderella to Boku
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: "My lover has been ignoring me for a month now."  Alfred and Arthur have gone thru a small rough patch of no sexy times. What mood does this leave Alfred in? RATED M. Lemon Boy x Boy


**Hey Kiddies! How are you all doing? I am back with translating another doujhin~ incase you guys cant find these well I thought I would be nice and do this one for you guys, this is antoher one of my personal favorites next to Haka Haka Pink which if you havent read you should!**

**Well I do not own Hetalia.**

**Or the Doujhin.**

**Print:NIKKOPC. (Pretty Sure...)**

**And for all of you I added an extra sex scene for you**

**BOY x BOY Lemony Goodness, do not like turn away now!**

* * *

><p><strong>xX~Cinderella and Me~Xx<strong>

A beautiful day it was outside, the birds were flapping in the sky, there was just the right amount of clouds in the sky, and this was at Arthur's house of all places. There was a light breeze outside that made it just cold enough out to be in a sweatshirt and a sweater. And for America not wanting to be outside, this was enough to keep him in the house.

5 Hours.

tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak.

Alfred stared at the screen of the giant TV he looked very irritated. He continued to play his game the room was silent all you could hear was the sound of the video game along with the constant hitting of the buttons. Alfred had the expression of 'someone please shoot me I am bored' look but he continued to play annoyed as hell.

_My lover has been ignoring me for a month now._

Tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak.

_**Earlier: "Sorry I really need to submit this by today! It won't be long! So just wait for awhile" Arthur pleaded while he looked to Alfred.**_

_And so, I was left alone and he began working for 5 hours._

Alfred continued to stare at the screen, while something on the screen popped up asking about the mission, Alfred sighed softly and thought for a moment. _'This is too hard Japan… I have already died 3 times…' _he sighed while the game made a dying sound. Alfred turned his head to look out the giant arcadia door to see his beloved Arthur watering the grass, and the bushes it seemed.

Alfred soon dropped his controller onto the floor while he looked out the giant arcadia door that was beside the couch in which he was sitting in front of. He stood up and opened the door fast. Arthur flinched while his eyes widened looking behind him.

"Ah what the hell America! Suddenly opening the door like that idiot!" Arthur yelped.

_Like I said. It has been a month._

Alfred grabbed Arthur from under one arm while he stormed back into the house; Arthur dropped the hose that he was holding while he yelled. Alfred pushed Arthur down onto the couch and got on top of him starting to kiss down his neck.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" Arthur yelled.

In the process of Arthur yelling at Alfred, the young American was sliding the Brit's shirt up while he started to kiss down his chest trailing his tongue down in a romantic way teasing the Brit's nipples.

"America! What is this about seriously?" Arthur groaned pushing at his lover's head.

Alfred looked up to him with his half lidded eyes, slightly sleepy… He growled while he took the brit into his fairly large hands flipping him over on the couch. Arthur blushed heavily while he felt himself now lying on his stomach grasping at the pillows. He felt his pants coming down in all this fuss and mess up getting comfortable. Arthur clutched at the couch tighter while he moaned out feeling Alfred starting to stroke his growing erection.

"Ahh…Ahh...Hahh...Uhhh"

Arthur voice was heavy; his accent was getting slightly thicker while he felt his body starting to tremble while he felt the American continue to stroke his now fully erected cock. Arthur growled while he moaned out releasing his seed all over Alfred's hand he fell onto the pillow and panted heavily.

'_So fast.' Alfred thought._

"Don't feel good by yourself." Alfred smirked while he started to spread Arthur's legs as far as they could go.

"Geeze what is up with you" Arthur groaned.

Alfred smirked while he took the cum that was on his hand from earlier using it as some lube while he slid a finger inside of Arthur's entrance. The muscles were tight, it had been awhile he kind of could not blame him but you know it was his fault. Alfred smiled while he continued to thrust his fingers inside of his British lover. He slid his other hand up while he started to stroke his nipple in the same process. Arthur moaned out gripping the sheets trying to hold it back.

"Ahh…Nhh…Ahh"

'How Sexy' Alfred smirked.

Alfred continued thrusting his finger while he nudged a certain area that made the brit go crazy. He blushed heavily while he gripped the sheets tighter and his eyes widened while he shuttered.

"Oh…"

'Just from the back…' Alfred smirked.

"y-y-yoooou" Arthur growled.

"What? It is not my fault" Alfred smiled while he continued to hold the Brit close to him.

Alfred looked down to him a seductive grin across his face while he leaned down then slightly back up.

"Why not cum as much as you like" He smirked.

"D-Don't say such frightful things…" Arthur thought while he felt the American nudge his entrance with the head of his cock. The young brit moaned out while he gripped at the couch, he looked back behind him while he felt the rest of Alfred's cock go inside of him. He blushed and looked to his lover.

"Move Already." He huffed.

Alfred leaned up pulling on one of those, Arthur shut up faces while he leaned himself back he grabbed onto his lover's hips and thrusted inside of him, at a fairly nice pace the movements continued until Arthur clutched at the couch more. Alfred pressed himself all the way inside of the brit while Arthur moaned out.

"I'm coming again" he moaned out while his cum splat onto the couch.

"Me too…" Alfred breathed while he panted softly.

Leaning down planting small kisses onto the brit's neck, he panted softly causing the brit to shiver underneath the American. Arthur leaned his head up softly blushing.

'I have to turn the hose off…'

There was a rustle sound? Alfred was sitting up now while he pulled his sweatshirt off and threw it at the brit; he then started to pull his shirt off. He smirked looking down to the wide eyed Arthur looking up at him.

"We are not done yet" Alfred smirked.

Arthur turned onto his side while he looked up to the American who had one of those pissed off looks plastered across his face. Arthur shivered softly while he shifted his emerald eyes downward.

"… You leave me alone for 5 hours and start watering the plants, leaving me with a "Watering Plants me" schema it's amazing that you can still say that" Alfred felt a smirk twitch at his lips.

"G-Greater than! No it's not like that the water is still running!"

'I am sorry for leaving you alone; your face is really scary!' Arthur eye twitched softly.

Alfred leaned down placing his lips against his neck pulling back while he leaned down grabbing Arthur's cock giving it a good squeeze while he smirked looking to his shaking lover below him. The American gave this evil glare to the brit, who take to mind was scared and gripping at the couch.

"Even in this mood, you still think about watering the plants." Alfred said.

Arthur arched his back up into the American's touch, to ease some of the pain off his rough grab. The brit blushed heavily while he felt Alfred slip himself back inside of his entrance. Alfred grabbed ahold of his lover's hips looking into his eyes. His emerald eyes connected with Alfred's sky blue ones while they leaned in for a lip locking kiss. Starting to move inside of the brit more and more it was starting to drive him crazy to watch his Arthur shivering below him.

"Al….Alfred…" He blushed heavily moaning out.

Licking down his lover's back and leaving small nips along the way, he grabbed a hold of the Brit's cock while he thrusted his hand up and down. Arthur yelped while the American continued his actions of making sweet love to his United Kingdom. Panting and moaning out.

'Im cumming!" Arthur screamed out.

Alfred leaned in close to him while he felt the brit tighten around his cock, he thrusted a few more times while he moaned out and grunted softly spraying his seed inside of the Brit's tight ass. Pulling out he flopped down next to his brit.

"I..I love you England…" Alfred breathed.

"I..I love you too America.." Arthur blushed panting.

_(A:N:/ For all you lil perv's xD I added this sex scene that you just read for you guys~)_

_~  
>Next Day<br>~_

Arthur woke with a small headache while he leaned up and looked to the sleeping American next to him, his mouth open, a small smile curved to it. He was intertwined with me while he slept. He stirred softly.

'_Watering doesn't even take 5 minutes but it gives off the light that England wants to make it part of his precious day.'_

"_**: Oooooh and FYI, none of Arthur's fairies could turn off the water:"**_


End file.
